Sun Wukong (Campione!)
Summary Sun Wukong is one of the Heretic Gods in Campione. Sun Wukong is a trickster and prankster. He loves causing trouble and chaos, no matter what harm it brings to others. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, at least 7-B, likely 7-A Name: Sun Wukong, Son Goku, The Great Sage Equalling Heaven, Divine Monarch, Monkey King Origin: Campione! Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Heretic God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation, Magic, Flight, Daoist Arts, Expert at using his staff, Summoning (Can summon giant monkeys and call upon his sword brothers, Zhu Ghanglie and Vaisravana), Grows stronger if outnumbered (A power unique to certain Gods of steel and multiplies his power levels to equal the number of opponents he has), Shapeshifting, Magic Resistance (High enough to weaken the effects of other Authorities), Illusion Creation, Transmutation (Transformed the people in Nikkou mountain into monkeys), Immortality (Types 1 and 8. He is immortal, living forever unless killed. Even if killed, however, a Heretic God will merely return to the myths and legends which spawned them and may return to the human world in time. As long as their myths and legends exist, so too will the Heretic God in some fashion, as the myths are part of the Heretic Gods themselves, and the Heretic God is just the manifestation or extension of these myths), Limited Time Manipulation while using the God Speed technique (Can distort travel time required to go from point A to point B ), Possession (Possessed the body of Yukari), Is immune to all mortal weapons, be they swords, clubs, guns, poison, chemical, or biological. Only the most powerful of magical weapons or spells can harm him, Petrification (Turned a shrine into stone) Attack Potency: Varies (It has been noted that Sun Wukong's divine power fluctuates for unknown reasons), at least City level (Was more than a match to the 3 campiones including John Pluto Smith), likely Mountain level+ (His main method of attack is charging at his opponent at max speed, using both his tremendous speed and the weight of his staff stated to weight 13500 catties which would be equivalent to 8100kg. Travelling at Mach 63192.419825 while holding this much weight produces 454.75926894 megatonnes of energy. The only reason he was beaten was because of his weakness to extreme temperatures) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Can instantly cover 108,000 Li with a single leap) with possibly FTL reactions and combat speed (Evaded thousands of Light Speed attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (His staff weights 8100kg), likely higher due to sheer size with size manipulation (Can still hold his staff even after increasing its size, can increase it to be as high as a mountain. He increased his size to the point that his head can reach the clouds while retaining his body of pure steel) Striking Strength: Varies, at least City Class likely Mountain Class+ Durability: Varies, At least City level, likely Mountain level+ (Even a headshot from The Artemis arrow of John Pluto Smith was only able to make him lose his balance. Even three Campiones cooperating with each other were only able to beat him by using his weakness against him. Heretic Gods can survive without a physical body. This happens when they have drained most of their power, or have been badly, but not mortally, injured) Stamina: High (Fought 3 godslayers simultaneously) Range: Few kilometers with Daoist Arts Standard Equipment: Ruyi Jingu Bang (Divine Staff), Golden Cloud Intelligence: Expert at Daoist Arts and an experienced warrior who has thousands of years of combat experience. Weaknesses: It has been noted that Sun Wukong's divine power fluctuates for unknown reasons. Most of the time, it appears he's only as strong as any other Heretic God, other times, his power grows to exceed that of any Heretic God Godou or have ever encountered. He fears temperatures sufficient to melt iron and steel. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shapeshifting: Sun Wukong has the ability to shapeshift himself into many shapes and sizes, his legendary transformation makes him big enough that his head is about at the same level as the clouds. * Divine Beast Creation: Sun Wukong is able to create Divine Beasts out of his own hair. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Campione! Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Possession Users Category:Staff Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Gods Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7